


No Hard Feelings

by Swifty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Bottom Rey, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Requited Unrequited Love, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Smut, Some Humor, Top Eddie, Top Rey, they eventually work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: Why was Eddie so jealous towards Rey in 2005?Was the jealousy really over Rey's successes, or was there something more?[ one shot ]





	No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiana, who had requested this pairing. I hope that it meets your expectations!

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Guerrero!”

  
  


Eddie turned around, a bored expression on his face and he watched with half lidded gaze as Rey stormed over to him, the furious glare doing little except causing a smile to spread across his face. He loved provoking the younger wrestler, getting a kick out of how easily emotional Mysterio was. “Qué pasa, ese? You got out quicker than I would think. Did you scurry under the hole?” He teased, turning around to fully face his former friend with arms crossed lazily over his chest. He had been wrestling against one of the rookies when Rey interrupted the match by running in and beating him up with a steel chair. He only escaped after he led the other Chicano to a storage room and locked him in.

  
  


Rey fumed, eyes bright with anger under his mask. He couldn’t stand the cocky bastard, getting whiplash from the pure hatred Eddie would show him and the playful mood swings that gave him a glimpse of someone who he once considered to be his hermano. “Stop that bullshit! Why won’t you tell me why you’re—“ he stopped talking when Guerrero sighed and did an eye roll before leaving him behind sputtering like a child. Rey felt his face twitch and he grumbled Spanish curses under his breath as he forced himself to follow Eddie to the locker room. He hated being around the pendejo, yet they always seem to be drawn back to each other one way or the other, like a damn curse. 

  
  


“You talk too much, chico,” Eddie complained, sitting down on a bench and bending over to untie his boots, drenched from the sweat that accumulated from both his short-lived match and the chase Mysterio gave him, and it made him feel dirty. He just wanted to hop in the shower and clean up before going back to his hotel room to relax for the night. He didn’t have the patience to listen to Rey’s self-righteous lectures now that it didn’t look like the smaller man was going to play his game. “for someone who seems to have a little too much fun,” he added with a cheeky smirk, lightly shoving Rey away with his foot from where his coworker was standing too close.

  
  


“Qué—?!” Rey exclaimed, heat flushing through him at the not so subtle jab, glaring down at Eddie and the cackles making his hands curled into fists. He hated the asshole, hated him so much for ruining his life over something as insignificant as jealousy. He reacted before he could think properly, usually being the more cool and level headed one, but something about Eddie always brought out the worst in him. He grabbed the wrists, yanking Guerrero up and pinning him against a row of lockers hard enough to draw out a stifled wince. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Rey barked, confusion and fury mixing together. “You’re always talking about what a fool I am one minute and the next minute you’re treating me like a niño, make up your mind!” He smacked Eddie hard enough across the face that the head snapped to one side to reveal a mark the shape of his palm. 

  
  


Eddie swallowed down the blood he could taste in the back of his throat, looking back at Rey with narrowed eyes and he could practically sense the younger man taking a step back cautiously. There was a reason why his temper was notoriously feared by the roster after all. “Like I said, holmes, you talk too much,” he drawled, lifting a knee and nudging it between Rey’s legs, grinning when he felt the erection through the leather pants. “You can’t hide it,” He snickered, his wrists being released and he casually stretched them while Mysterio stammered something garbled that he couldn’t decipher. “What would happen if your pretty little mamacita found out about her husband having feelings? Not that I blame you,” he shrugged, unable to hide the smug smile any longer. “My Latino Heat can be irresistib-“

  
  


“Cállate!” Rey snapped, hitting Eddie again, embarrassed and trying to come up with an excuse, no not an excuse, a legitimate reason for why he was hard like this. “It’s not you, pervertido! These pants just don’t, they don’t exactly..” his words died down, growing frustrated and slamming his fists against Eddie with a loud snarl. 

  
  


Eddie did start growing worried when the hits became more ferocious and they weren’t exactly easy to block when he was still trapped against the lockers with no ways to come up with an adequate defense. Well, no ways other than one. It was cheap, it was dirty, but Eddie wasn’t opposed to it. He used it more than once. Seeing a window of opportunity through Rey’s offense, he took hold of the hands and yanked the other wrestler closer, leaning in at breakneck speed and planting his lips over his rival’s, their chests flushed against each other. He hummed in appreciation at how soft Rey’s lips was, much softer than any he had came across. 

  
  


Rey stiffened, eyes blown wide and he found himself inclining towards the kiss. Disgust washed over him and he managed to dredge up enough of his composure to shove Eddie off, taking a few steps back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, spitting on the ground. “Pervertido,” he repeated, remembering the odd sensation he felt and scowling when he noticed the bulge on the front of Eddie’s black and blue tights. It wasn’t the first time he was aware of it, sometimes feeling it when they wrestled each other, even before the weird anger that shown up in his friend. “Like you’re the one to give me shit when you’re always horny in our matches, idiota!” He retorted petulantly, knowing he would be scarlet red if it wasn’t for his mask. A thought filter across his mortified mind and he blinked, studying Guerrero a lot more critically. “Don’t tell me,” he shook his head, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it was. Eddie always called him childish, but the other Chicano was even more so. “You’re pissed off at me because you’re horny? Is that what this whole thing about?” He sneered, realizing he was right when his nemesis jumped a little and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

  
  


“No!” Eddie spat a little too quickly, not expecting Rey to suddenly call him out. “Don’t talk with such a vulgar tongue, ese, it’s weird,” he tried to change the subject with a joke, his breath stopping when Rey just smirked and marched back up to his personal space, a gloved hand pressing against the wall right by his head. He resisted the urge to squirm, eyes darting to different areas in the room just so he wouldn’t have to look at the gloating face. Fingers grabbed his chin and forced him to meet the haughty gaze, feeling like his jaw was going to bruise from the tight grip.

  
  


“I can’t believe it, the great Eddie Guerrero throwing a tantrum because he wants to get laid,” Rey bursted out laughing, unable to help himself since the whole thing was ludicrous. “Really? That’s it?” He shook his head, now knowing why the older Chicano was acting so strange the past year. “What, your esposa not giving it to you hard enough?” He mocked, leaning in and acting like he was going to kiss Eddie back, lips twitching as his friend started to meet him. He then backed off, chortling and finding out a new way to get under Eddie’s skin for the next match they had. He was lost in glee that he left himself open and he found their positions being reversed, him pinned against the lockers while the bigger wrestler towered over him.

  
  


“Enough,” Eddie growled, a pout on his face since he didn’t appreciate the teasing when he was supposed to be the one doing it, not the other way around. “I don’t think it’s your place to be laughing,” he grumbled, hooking Rey’s legs over his waist and their erections rubbing against each other when the younger Latino writhed under him. “Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel the same,” he purred, angling his face as he moved in closer and kissing Rey with surprising gentleness. He growled as the man didn’t fight him off and deepened it, experimentally sliding his tongue in. 

  
  


Rey groaned, closing his eyes and reaching up to tangle his fingers in the hair, tugging on the strands as he slackened his jaw and let Eddie all but devour his mouth. He let the pendejo pull his mask off, the kiss briefly breaking so that they can both catch their breaths. “Dammit, I hate you,” he muttered, huffing and yanking Eddie closer to initiate this time, biting hard enough on the bottom lip to break it and he ignored the blood spilling out. “Hate you so fucking much,” he breathed, buckling his hips down to grind against Eddie. There was always some pent up tension between them lately, a sharp pressure in his chest whenever he was near the other wrestler and now he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he wanted to beat the shit out of Eddie or kiss him. “Get to it already, I know you want it too, puto,” He mewled, face red as he became more embarrassed being caught in the situation. They were in the locker room where anyone could walk in on them, but he didn’t care. His hard on was becoming painfully unbearable now.

  
  


“Almost wants me to put the mask back on, feels like you’re too young to talk like this, chico,” Eddie joked, wincing as the fingers tightened around his hair. “Okay, okay,” He droned, taking Rey’s pants off and trying not to laugh at how readily his friend moved around to help him. “Need a safeword, Papi?” He murmured, holding his fingers up and blinking when Rey started sucking on them without being told to. Maybe his friend wasn’t as innocent as he thought he was, and that made a jolt go through his cock. 

  
  


“No,” Rey mumbled around the digits, curling his tongue around them and glaring at Eddie. “Better not treat me like a niño or I’ll really be pissed at your ass,” he scowled, squeezing his legs around the hips as Guerrero began prepping him. He winced a little at the burning sensation, not used to it since it had been years since he fooled around, experimenting a little while in WCW. He quickly got used to it, moaning and thrusting down to the hand as the fingers scissored and rubbed against his prostate. “Hurry up, bastardo!” He yowled impatiently, biting down on Eddie’s shoulder and growling.

  
  


“Relax, ese,” Eddie switched his hand for his member, sliding down the wrestling tights just enough to free himself. He spat on his palm and stroke himself briefly before lining the head up against the entrance, pushing in and a low hiss slipping out between his clenched teeth as the muscles immediately clamped down on him. “Dios, Rey, I really need you to relax,” he whined, knowing he won’t be able to last long if it stayed this tight.

  
  


“If you come this quickly, I’m not gonna forgive you, now fuck me already!” Rey snapped, needing Eddie to move. He yanked on the hair, clashing his teeth against Eddie’s as they kissed again, purring as his friend began thrusting into him, loving how deep the cock went in him each time. “Jodete,” he shuddered, meeting the hips and crying out in pleasure as the pace quickened until he was being slammed against the lockers, his back being cut up slightly from the sharp indents. He moved his fingers away from the hair, now hugging Eddie’s neck and burying his face in the chest, his cock squished between them as he was fucked. He whimpered as the hands on his waist tightened, their moans mingling in the empty room. "I hate you," he mumbled, feeling Eddie nudge against his face and he tipped up to let him kiss again, spit dribbling down from the corner of his mouth as sweat rolled off their flushed bodies. "Hate you," he repeated halfheartedly as teeth trailed down his skin.

  
  


Eddie panted, pleasure coiling into knots in his lower stomach as his thrusts became more irregular, nibbling along Rey’s throat and chest. He didn’t complain as Rey nearly choked him from how hard the Latino’s arms were wrapped around his neck. He pounded into Mysterio one last time before going rigid and muffling his cry by biting down on the curve of a shaking shoulder as he emptied his seeds in the spasming hole. “Oh, Dios de madre,” he trembled, slowly sliding out and stumbling away, the back of his knees hitting the bench and he sat down with an exhausted gasp. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a long time and his body kept shaking from the aftereffects, his member going soft between his thighs. "I hate you too," he laughed breathlessly.

  
  


Rey was frowning, staring at Eddie and then his own still erected cock. While the fuck was better than he thought it would be, he was still left unsatisfied. “I need more…” He trailed off, caressing himself as he approached Eddie, a bit hesitant. He wasn’t sure if he could trust him yet, but the hunger inside was stronger than any self preservation he had left. 

  
  


Eddie was just getting his breathing back when he saw Rey standing over him, glancing up tiredly. “What is it—“ he grunted, the rest of his words getting cut off when he was tackled, Rey straddling his hips and having the same damn frown that had been presented on the face for the past few minutes. He also noticed the erection and he chuckled wryly, reaching out and stroking it. “If you wanted a blowjob, Papi, all you had to do was ask,” He snickered.

  
  


“I don’t want a blowjob, cabron,” Rey spat, a rosy tint on his cheeks as he smacked the hand off of his member. He arched a brow as he felt the cock hardening under him, wondering if Eddie got off on manhandling. It made sense when he thought back to all of their recent matches that whenever he got the upper hand over Eddie, the bastard got all frustrated and hard from when they grappled in the ring. “Now it’s my turn,” he growled, nestling himself between the legs and prying the tights off. 

  
  


“What make you think I’m gonna bottom out to you, ni-“ Eddie choked off in a whine as Rey grasped his cock and pulled hard, arching off the ground and squeezing his eyes shut as need coursed through him. He didn’t even realize he was thrusting into the hand until his friend just laughed and pinned his hips back down. “C-Cállate,” He stammered, feeling flushed as he let his desperation show in the worst possible moment. 

  
  


“I guess you really are a puto,” Rey purred, spreading the thighs and using his precum to coat his member, pressing in. A petty part of him wanted to fuck Eddie dry without prepping him, just to get back to the smug asshole for mocking him earlier. He took satisfaction in at how the older Latino was whimpering and squirming on the floor beneath him. “Like I’ve always told you, Guerrero, I win every time,” he leaned in to whisper in the ear, hot breath bellowing out and he didn’t miss the way the toned body shiver. It was cruel, but it gave him the reaction he wanted.

  
  


“F-Fuck you,” Eddie sputtered, wanting to hit something just he didn’t have to focus on the odd heaviness lingering in his chest. He moaned again, tugging at his own hair as Rey seated fully inside him and remained still. He tried to buck his hips down to at least get some semblance of friction, but the other Chicano refused to let him budge an inch, being completely pinned. “Pendejo!” He shouted.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Ed, I plan to,” Rey hummed, enjoying the power he held over his amigo a little too much. He slid all the way out, his head nudging teasingly against the bottom of the scrotum before moving it down and pushing back in, repeating the slow thrusts until the whimpering took up the whole room and it was near impossible to keep Eddie still. 

  
  


Eddie wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it, the slow pace driving him insane at this rate and he was going to punch Rey once this was over for teasing him like this. He was fully hard now, the cock throbbing where it was over his stomach and precum leaking out. He didn’t even have the strength to beat himself off, needing Mysterio to get to it already. “Will you fuck me, por favor,” he pleaded, pushing his pride aside for now and pouting at the other wrestler. “It’s killing me,” he whined plaintively, chest hitching as Rey began thrusting faster.

  
  


Rey groaned, the look doing it for him. The half lidded eyes and the clear lust in the pleading gaze destroyed him. He grabbed Eddie’s legs, putting them over his shoulders as he began propelling himself into the warm body, surprised by how tight the entrance was. He kept his eyes focused on Guerrero, wanting to see every expression he made and he was rewarded for it. He smiled shakily, moving up to kiss the lips sloppily and fumbling around before his hand found the waiting cock, the older Latino arching against him again. “So fucking needy,” he chuckled against the mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

  
  


“P-Piss off,” Eddie mumbled, looking at Rey hazily and mewling as he was shifted a bit, turned slightly on his side and trembling as his legs were stretched out again, the position giving Rey a new angle to thrust in and he saw stars. “F-Fucking Fuck!” He wailed, throwing his head back and keening noises slipping out of him. It wasn’t the first time his flexibility was taken advantage of, but this time it wasn’t in the middle of the ring. 

  
  


“Don’t tell me you got kinks now,” Rey quipped, a lighthearted chuckle bubbling out of him. He probably shouldn’t have made fun of Eddie for being a sprinter instead of a marathoner though, finding that his climax was approaching much faster than he hoped. He grunted, letting go of the hips and sliding out, stroking himself and coming all over the heaving stomach before collapsing on top of Eddie. “Oh….oh fuck,” he moaned, slowly wrapping his arms around the chest and hugging Guerrero as the orgasmic pleasure slowly died down, ignoring the semen drying between them. “Was that really it?” He breathed. 

  
  


“Qué? You disappointed?” Eddie muttered, feeling offended and sitting up to glare at Rey. “Puto, you didn’t last that much longer than me!” He retorted, confused at the laughter spilling out of Rey and watching suspiciously as the younger man sat up as well and hugged him again, the soft lips breezing against his chin. 

  
  


“Papi, try to think past your dick for one minuto,” Rey snorted in amusement, not moving from the embrace since it was comforting. After all the months of anger and resentment, of them exchanging fists, it was nice to be cuddling for a change. “I mean was all this nonsense really you just being a horny bastard? If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was ask,” he murmured, exhaling quietly and nuzzling against Guerrero, taking in the pleasant scent. 

  
  


“I...I mean...that..” Eddie stuttered, a blush creeping its way up his neck and covering his face and ears. “That wasn’t all it was!” He exclaimed indignantly, his bottom lip, split thanks to the earlier bite, sticking out as he flashed Rey a sullen look, still somewhat put off by the implication that he was being an ass to Rey based on unrequited sexual attraction. “Don’t let this go to your head,” he finished lamely, averting his eyes and huffing. 

  
  


Rey giggled, reading his friend better than most people would think. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Papi, lets go to the showers. We still got time to clean up before everyone else comes in,” he decided to change the subject, knowing if he kept pushing it, he would really piss Eddie off. He got up to his feet, legs trembling a bit and feeling like jello. He offered his hand, Guerrero ungraciously accepting it. “Plus you owe me for making you cum twice now,” he added jovially, a shiteating grin on his face as he dragged a reluctant Latino to the shower stalls. He hadn’t entirely forgiven Eddie, not yet. Even if the reason was cute, the fact was that his friend still hurt him with the betrayal.

  
  


But he wasn’t as angry as he was, he didn’t have any hard feelings towards Eddie and he knew after this incident that their friendship still had a chance to survive. It would be a lot of work, but it would be worth it.

  
  


Especially if he could get Eddie on his knees. 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _"When the sun hangs low in the west,  
>  And the light in my chest   
> Won't be kept held at bay any longer.  
> When the jealousy fades away,   
> And it's ash and dust for cash and lust   
> And it's just hallelujah." _  
> No Hard Feelings by Avett Brothers.


End file.
